Hiroshi Agasa
| cases-solved = | keyhole = Volume 5 | japanese-voice = Kenichi Ogata Kazunari Tanaka (young) | english-voice = Bill Flynn | drama-actor = Ryosei Tayama | footnotes = Was voted most likely to be "That Person" in a fan poll }} , most commonly referred to as , and known in the Funimation dub as Hershel Agasa, is a character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Agasa is Shinichi Kudo's next door neighbor and family friend. The first person to learn Shinichi is Conan Edogawa, he has invented all of Conan's special gadgets as well as the Detective Boys' badges. Background Hiroshi Agasa is an inventor and Shinichi's closest neighbor, living in a large house right next to the Kudo residence. He makes his living with a wide number of patents and inventions, mostly video games (of whom the Detective Boys are enthusiastic test players). He has been a friend of Shinichi and Ran since their childhood years. After Shinichi had been shrunk by the APTX 4869, the first person he met and entrusted himself to was Agasa. After having been convinced that the little boy was Shinichi, Agasa was also the first one to advise Shinichi to exercise caution in his pursuit of the Black Organization. He also helped Shinichi in establishing his new identity as Conan Edogawa, including constructing several gadgets which help Shinichi in carrying on his detective work surreptitiously, and in order to perfect Conan's cover, he also enlisted him into Teitan Elementary and thus came to know the children who would form the Detective Boys. When Shiho Miyano fled the clutches of the Black Organization, she fled to Shinichi's house but collapsed from exhaustion before Agasa's doorstep. Agasa subsequently took her in, learned about her true identity and helped her establish her new identity as Ai Haibara. He also entrusted Shinichi's parents with the secret about what has happened to their son. Ever since these beginnings, Agasa has been an invaluable friend for Shinichi and the Detective Boys as a confidant, paternal friend, and someone to hang out with. He often takes the children on trips, most of which turn into criminal cases instead. Thời thơ ấu và người thân Agasa học ở trường Tiểu học TeitanManga Volume 40, File 7, Agasa's First Love và sau đó là Trung học Okuho.Manga chapter 572 page 10 Gia đình ông chuyển tới Nhật Bản từ nước ngoài ngay sau cuối kì nghỉ thu hồi ông học lớp 6 và sau khi ông gặp Fusae Kinoshita. Manga chapter 410 pages 08-10 Agasa was living in Japan before his family moved and he may have changed his address when they arrived. He has a rich accountant uncle named Kurisuke Agasa who died 50 years before the present timeline at the age of 38.Manga chapter 111 page 06 The uncle liked gadgets. Teiko, the sister of his uncle (Agasa’s aunt) was alive until a year ago when she passed away at 76.Manga chapter 111 page 07 Agasa’s cousin’s granddaughter is of the right age to be introduced to Takagi.Manga chapter 208 Personality Hiroshi Agasa is a jovial and outgoing person and has many friends in his community, a fact which helped him in his covering up of Conan's and Haibara's true origins (he simply claims that they are the children of his friends and acquaintances). Agasa has a special love for pasta and tomato juice. Plot overview Relationships analysis Family & Friends Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa Conan treats Agasa as a member of his own family, like an uncle. Due to the fact that they both share the secret behind Shinichi's transformation and knowledge about the Black Organization, Conan often comes to him when in trouble or seeking for help. Ai Haibara The relationship between Haibara and Professor Agasa is rather unusual, if not humorous. Despite what their actual (and apparent) ages are, Haibara often times acts more like a mother to the professor, constantly reminding him to watch what he eats. On several occasions, she has removed fattening foods from his reachMovie 9: Strategy Above the Depths, and is attempting to help get him into better shape. There have also been instances where she'll instinctively step in front of Agasa to protect him from danger.Movie 4: Captured in Her Eyes Out of all the people she's met, Haibara seems most comfortable about acting herself with Agasa; which might be attributed to the fact that he was the one who found her after she escaped the Black Organization, and took her in. As it turned out some time later, Agasa had known her parents - especially her father, Atsushi Miyano, personally, even though he didn't know at that time that they've had children.Manga Chapter 398: The Torn Friendship, Part 1Manga Chapter 423: A Mystery Left by a Visitor Fusae Campbell Fusae Campbell, today a successful fashion designer, was Agasa's first love in their childhood years. Because of her half-American heritage she has blonde hair, which had made her the target of ridicule among her fellow students and thus made her very shy; she usually wore a large hat to conceal her hair. Right after she found her first love in Agasa, she had to move away, but promised to return every ten year to a special place to meet him again. However, in his forgetfulness Agasa misplaced the postcard on which she had placed her clues, and it took him forty years and the help of the Detective Boys to find the place again. While they did not openly talk about their feelings, there is a hint that their relationship is now beginning to grow. Character popularity *eBookJapan held a character popularity poll from April 12, 2011 to May 12, 2011 in which readers of Detective Conan (international included) could vote for their favorite character. Agasa placed 19th in the poll with 36 votes out of the 5,883 that were cast. *In honor of the release of the 800th manga chapter, Shonen Sunday held a popularity poll/contest containing 91 Detective Conan characters to choose from. Agasa placed 37th overall. Quizzes Agasa usually gives quizzes to the Detective Boys. These quizzes are multiple choice which he usually gives to them for a reward or just to test their knowledge. These are mostly based on puns or rearranging the strokes in a character to get the answer. Name origin Agasa's name comes from mystery writer [[wikipedia:Agatha Christie|'Agatha' Christie]]. His first name Hiroshi is a pun as it is written with the same kanji for . Agasa's English given name "Herschel" likely comes from the physician friend of V. I. Warshawski, Dr. Charlotte “Lotty” Herschel. Additionally, his great uncle and aunt, and , get their names from the Japanese pronunciation of (Kurisuke obviously comes from Kurisu (クリス), but Teiko comes from Tei (テイ), and alternate writing for Ti (ティ)). Different looks Quotes Trivia * Professor Agasa has a mole on his butt with a hair sticking out of it (which Conan revealed while trying to prove his real identity to Agasa).Episode 2: Company President's Daughter Kidnapping Case * In a recent fan poll, Professor Agasa was voted as the character most likely to be That Person. * Professor Agasa has a built in television in his car.Manga: Volume 24, File 10, page 16 * Professor Agasa's car is a yellow Volkswagen Beetle Gallery File:EP2_Gallery_3.JPG|Shinichi can't get into his house luckily he finds Professor Agasa but has slight trouble trying to prove to him that he is Shinichi and that he's shrunk. File:EP2_Gallery_4.JPG|"We need to be careful Shinichi, those men are bound to come looking for you if they find out you're still alive! You must tell no one your true identity or what happened! Not even Ran! Do you understand?!" File:EP2_Gallery_5.JPG|There's someone at the door and it's Ran! What unlucky timing! Professor Agasa and Shinichi try not to panic and do their best to improvise! In other languages See also * Characters References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters who know Conan's identity Category:Sleeping detectives de:Hiroshi Agasa